callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UH-60 Blackhawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is helicopter used by the U.S. Army and SAS seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' The UH-60s in the game were used by the U.S. Military to transport U.S. Marines to the Middle Eastern city where they were searching for Khaled Al-Asad in the level "Charlie Don't Surf". A Black Hawk (Hammer 2-4) was used by the Special Air Service (SAS) to infiltrate a cargo ship in the level "Crew Expendable", while a second Black Hawk (Hammer 6-4) extracts Nikolai with Captain Price and his team from Russia in the end of the level "Blackout", shortly before being shot down by an enemy Stinger missile in the followed level, "Hunted". It is also used in "The Sins of the Father" by SAS and USMC Joint Forces to track down Victor Zakhaev. In "All In", a Black Hawk is seen dropping Marines on the launch facility. A crashed Black Hawk is seen in "Heat" with a still-functional minigun, used as a defensive turret against the Ultranationalists. A Blackhawk provides minigun support in "Crew Expendable" and "The Sins of the Father", taking out enemy positions that the player cannot destroy. Known Black Hawks *Vulture One-Six *Hammer 2-6 (Big Bird) *Striker 6-4 *Striker 6-2 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The player controls the minigun on a Black Hawk supporting the ground troops. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Pave Low has displaced both the Black Hawk and Sea Knight as the main transport helicopter, though the UH-60 is still seen in both campaign and Special Ops. Appearance in Campaign The Black Hawk, instead of being armed with a M134 minigun, instead uses with a M61 Vulcan cannon with explosive 20mm rounds. *"S.S.D.D" *"Exodus" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Just Like Old Times" Known Black Hawks *Gunslinger-One *Dagger-Two-One Spec Ops *Big Brother *Wardriving Behind the scenes *The crashed Blackhawk originally featured in the multiplayer map Crash, but it was replaced with a CH-46 Sea Knight to replicate the setting of Aftermath more effectively. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In the 3rd level Blackout, at the UH-60 that extracts you has Royal Air Force markings but Russian pilots, but in level Hunted, after the crash, the pilots are totally different. *In early development, Multiplayer map Crash was to have a UH-60 instead of a CH-46 Sea Knight, a possible reference to the film "'Blackhawk Down'" *The Marines do not use any variant of the H-60 (EH-60,HH-60,MH-60,SH-60 or UH-60) except for the VH-60 but only for Presidential/VIP Transport. However the Blackhawks may have been borrowed from the Army for the Invasion. ''Modern Warfare 2'' *In "Exodus" and "Wardriving", the Blackhawks that are supposed to be evacuating civilians are seen, but rarely. This is most likely because so many are being shot down. *In the Special Ops mission "Big Brother", the gunner's feet are sticking through the floor of Gunslinger-One. *It is possible to shoot down a Black Hawk with an AT4 in "Just Like Old Times". *In Exodus, after the C-130 crashes, you can see a UH-60 rise from a backyard only to be shot down. Gallery Image:Img 11941 cod4 450x360.jpg|US Marines aboard a Black Hawk about to deploy. Black_Hawk.jpg|A Black Hawk in F.N.G. Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters